The Gamer called Z
by Call-me-Writer-C-4-Xovers
Summary: this is just something to pass my time in my boring life. might have a lot of grammar issues but again I am not concerned this is just to pass my time. anyways enjoy or nah
1. Chapter 1

**This is to pass the time but I might turn it into something more sign-** LordZ and C

-January 1st 2003 location New York Staten Island Z age 5 years old P.O.V-

Hi my name is Z Zach Ramirex And I am the gamer what ever the text in front of me says.

 **Name:Z Zach ramirex**

 **Class:none at the moment**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level:1**

 **Hp:10+15=25**

 **Mp: 11**

 **Str: 8**

 **Vit:15**

 **Dex:10**

 **Int:13**

 **Wis:11**

 **Def:11**

 **Cha:16**

 **Will:9**

 **Perception:5**

 **Luck:9**

 **Speed:14**

 **Skill points:5**

At first I thought it was cool and pressed the exit button but it started to get annoying when I play chase with my friends and the words

 **-speed went up by 1 due to a action.-**

And was getting bothered some. After playing awhile with my friends

I earned a skill - **Chaser(lv1):** when you chase anyone or anything you get +3 in speed- and - **Runner(lv 1):** when running away from people you get a +5 in speed- it was weird but I thought it was cool so I went home to my mom and dad.

"anything amazing happened today son?"my dad asked "Yep I am a video game character and I chased my friends for hours and only got caught once."I said my dad laughed "never let your imagination die you can go on so many adventures and think up many powers when I was a kid I made up my own super hero."Dad said "really tell me tell me."I said my dad looked embarrassed but smiled "when I was kid there weren't fancy games you kids have now back then marbles were the coolest things to play with."Dad said and showed me a picture of lots of cool color marbles "so what does this have to do with your super hero?"I asked "I was getting there anyways my Super hero was called Marble man and he could use the marbles to make a lot of cool stuff with blue marble he would be able to make water appear or ice so and so I wasn't really creative but I thought it was cool to have normal marble as powers bad guys wouldn't expect at all."Dad said and we spent like a hour talking about all the stuff marble man could do until mom made me take a shower.

 **-You have taken a refreshing shower your hp and mp will restore it self for the next 15 minutes at the rate of 5 hp and mp per 15 seconds-** I was so confused that I didn't even try to read it. I ate my dinner and went to sleep.

-next day 7:48 am-

I was looking through my dad old games and stuff and came across the nes and a game called final fantasy they were in dust I blow on them and got covered in dirt and started to sneeze over and over until the dust was gone. I grabbed all that I thought went with nes and set it up in my room after skipping a lot of reading I was welcome with the character screen I used my tablet to search their powers and I was amazed Black mage master of the dark arts white mage learns holy magic and so on I took me a few hours to level up my characters to level 6 when i felt that level 6 was a good level to beat gerland the dark knight.

I then went outside to play with my friends.

-Next day still Z P.O.V-

I was at the park with my dad we were playing catch of course I got two new skills **-Catcher (lv 1):** You can catch small objects with ease +2 in perception, +2 in str, and +2 in speed- **-throw (lv1):** you can throw small objects with ease +3 in str.- then my dad threw the ball so hard that it landed in the lake and pretty far from edge "You guys need help getting it back?"? Asked I looked at the guy and he looked like a black Mage expect you could see his face but I couldn't see his level or his name but I did see his title.

 **-Time traveler-** he looked at me and smirked and time froze how did I know because the birds weren't moving the water was still and my dad wasn't talking he was frozen with his mouth open.

"Listen kid I know you know I am a time traveler so you this is how it's going down you are to play these games and once completed this book will tell you what to do after that oh and never stop running that will be 1 of your best skills in the future, oh I almost forgot here the second book these are a list of animes you need to watch do it or you will die."? Said I put the games, console and the 2 books into my inventory and the guy disappeared the ball was near shore and time was moving again my dad got the ball we kept playing for a while and then we went home I told dad I was playing his nes games and he laughed saying "there's barely nothing more old then that when it comes to gaming consoles."And went to work I closed my door and took out book 1 it was blue with a weird symbol on it I opened it.

-sup I am your guide to become powerful, now read Carefully step 1 I have sent you 6 final fantasy 1 games for each game choose the same character example game 1 has 4 fighters on 1 team game 2 has 4 Black belts on a other team etc etc. Step 2 beat the games each and everyone.- the rest of the book was blank I checked book 2 but it was also blank. I sat down in my room and turned on the game and started to play.

 **-end no idea what I am doing but I am doing it.-**


	2. Chapter 2

**C: to Acaykath I have no idea why this chapter became a mess but here its hopefuly fixed**

Chapter 2

-3 weeks later February 2nd 2005 Z p.o.v-

It took me 3 weeks to beat all the games with all 6 video game characters for each game I felt the book vibrate so I picked it up

 **-step 3) level yourself up to level 6 or more good luck.-**

I looked at the book and put it away in my inventory I told my mom I was going to the park and I did. Once there I looked around **-quest alerts 1) little orphan kid is lost help him get back to the orphanage. Reward 200 exp and 10 dollars. 2) old lady has trouble finding her purse find it and give it to her reward 200 exp and ?. 3) stop a kidnap reward 500 exp and ?.-**

Which to choose I could help the old lady and orphan but stopping a kidnapper sounds hard what should I do as I walked around the park I noticed a man giving away free candy to lots of kids and adults so I kept watching from a far

 **-Stalk (lv1): you can follow people and they will barely notice you +3 in speed and dex.-** after about 30 minutes when there was barely any kids a kid walked up to man and man gave the kid some candy the kid ate it right away and fell to the ground nobody saw this so I ran out screaming "Stranger danger! Strange danger!"I screamed the police and a few people appear surrounding the man "what's wrong kid?"the officer asked "that man gave that kid a piece of candy and the kid fell to the floor and won't get up."I said the people gasped the Kidnapper was angry and the police tackled the man and arrested him "kids a orphan let's find him a orphanage."a cop said and took jimmy (the kid) away with them.

 **-you gone up 4 levels yay!-**

 **Name:Z Zach ramirex**

 **Class:none at the moment**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level:5**

 **Hp:56+49=104**

 **Mp: 49**

 **Str: 22**

 **Vit:49**

 **Dex:31**

 **Int:27**

 **Wis:18**

 **Def:43**

 **Cha:26**

 **Will:18**

 **Perception:14**

 **Luck:22**

 **Speed:31**

 **Skill points:20**

I dint expect to become so strong so fast all that was left was the old lady so I looked and looked around the whole park until I found a purse a group of teens wearing dark clothing and they were smoking cigarettes **-Side quest made beat up the group of teens and get the old money and stuff back gain 100 exp each teen defeated. (Y/N)-** oh that's new the (Y/N) must mean this quest might me be dangerous for me?

I checked my inventory for something to hide me face and all I could find was a iron mask I have so I used it.

"My name is iron kid and I will return what you guys have stolen."I said the teens looked at me and laughed "get lost before you get hurt kid."teen 1 said as he crushed a soda can in his hand but I wasn't scared I ran up to the teen so fast he was startled and I punched him in the nuts taking him down to his knees and punched his chest knocking him out. "Who's next?"I asked while walking to the other teens. -new skill created, intimidation B (lv1): you can scare people or beings weaker then you easily. They may or may not lose the will to fight.-

The next teen got up and charged at me so Turned around and ran he threw a can at me so I used my catch skill and caught it then I turn around and used Throw lucky me the can hit his foot making him trip and fall flat hard on the ground knocked out.

I ran back to the other 3 remaining teens they looked me and gave me the purse and some cash "your lucky you are a ninja or something kid if not we would of never given up easily. Let's go guys party's over."Teen 4 said and they left

 **-Side quest cleared 200 exp earned!-**

I smiled I opened my menu and looked around the menu until I found a map I pressed 'map' and saw a orange dot on it I pressed on it and a orange line appeared on the map and in from of me I tried touching the line but couldn't. Anyways I ran chasing the line and I left the park I ran through the streets and made my way to a police station and found the old lady

 **-Mary Queen lv?-**

I blinked when I saw her name and level

I was surprised that I couldn't see her level. "Hello grandma I found your purse." I said and handed it to her "thank you so much sonny may I ask for your name?"Mary asked "my name is Zach Ramirex but I like to go by Z."I said she then dropped her purse and looked scared "umm grandma are you ok?" I asked "Y-yes I am just my hands aren't like they used to before thanks."Mary said I then ran off when I saw it was 11:43 am.

 **-Future flashback (wait what?!) Mary P.o.V-**

Everywhere I walked all I saw was suffering caused by one man who no one knew about.

One day everyone was living their daily lives in New York some heroes were stopping crime, people were working, shopping or just walking around enjoying life but then a building blew up. I was near the building when it blew up it was bank and I teen walk out he was wearing lots of Black, black pants black shirt black sneakers his hoodie was black. I also noticed he carried a slim sword on his back and a weird shield at first I

Thought he was a new hero but then everyone noticed all the blood on him.

"This is Captain Smash citizen please run away."Captain Smash said he was rank B hero so lots of people listen I stayed to watch like a few other people.

We then heard laughter coming from the unknown teen "Captain Smash I Can't believe your real name is Ron Wilson."? Said "if you know who I am what may I call you?"Captain Smash asked "my name is Z! And will kill all in my way."Z said Captain Smash ran up to Z really fast "Flacon punch."Captain Smash said Z blocked and counter with his own attack "Stun!"Z said and Captain Smash wasn't moving "I studied every rising Hero from class E all the way to Class SS and even thou you have all Smash characters abilities you can't bring their power to the real life unlike that is."Z said he then started to glow and when he stopped he

Looked like Ryu but all in black "Hadoken!"Z said he glowed again and changed into Akuma!? "My name is Z! And I shall teach you the meaning of pain!"Z shouted and pulled off the instant hell murder technique on Captain smash and he turned back to normal with a dead captain smash on the ground then a few more heroes appeared ranks B and A but he killed them easily he then looked my way he then started to run to me I of course ran away a few more A rank heroes appeared but he killed and grabbed me "so the quest says to send you back in time I don't know why but easy exp is easy exp."He said he then used stun on me and drew a circle he some words I couldn't understand and I started to glow before I left I saw launch a very giant fire ball called Nuke and easily wiped out half of Brooklyn and then everything went white.

 **-Future flashback over (wtf is a future flashback is this really a thing?) Mary P.o.V-**

I don't know why he really sent me back in time but if I can stop him from becoming evil then maybe just maybe I can save the future because no kid is pure evil. I followed him and saw where he lives a now decent house on Staten Island.

I saw he has a loving family no reason why the older version of him was evil. I left them and went off to find a place to live.

-Future Z p.o.v- Z was about to kill a bunch of old people but then he had a small headache which isn't possible since he had gamer mind "something in me tells me not to kill all these all old people."Z says he was then punched into the ground by a female heroine Class S power woman "hahahaha finally a rank up from all those low level mobs."I said "you killed over 1 million people your crimes against humanity end now."Power woman said she punched me so hard 1/4 of my health was

now missing.

 **Name:Z (wait the rest is missing why?)**

 **Class:Super Villain plus 350 stats when fighting a hero**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level:249**

 **Age:19**

 **Hp:18,597**

 **Mp: 17,479**

 **Str: 1000**

 **Vit:1000**

 **Dex:1000**

 **Int:1000**

 **Wis:100**

 **Def:2000**

 **Cha:300**

 **Will:20000**

 **Perception:100**

 **Luck:100**

 **Speed:1000**

 **Skill points:0**

 **Kill count on humans: 1,368,963**

-will shit things got out of hand end for now.-


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note C : hi everyone not sorry for this late update since it's for fun but I am sorry because I was writing and have no idea what I wrote I just wrote and posted so if your feeling lost so am I enjoy.**

Chapter 3

-Location Staten Island NY February 3rd Z P.o.v-

- _in other news people with super powers have started to appear some are helping people and others are doing criminal activities. Now onto the weather with D-_

Today I was at planet fitness with dad since I no school and he works here "dad I am bored there's barely anybody here can I run on the treadmill please?" I asked my dad, my dad looked around "Fine but only the treadmill."Dad said we walked to one and he started it up "start off slow and then speed up that way you know your limits."Dad and then he left because another customer appears.

I started walking for about 2 minutes then I sped up to light jog between 1 or 2 mph after a while I sped up 4 mph then 6 so and so.

-2 hours later.- I was still running I lost track of both time and how fast I was going I knew my speed was improving and my dex. -speed went up by 1 *4.- -dex went up by 1.- I was so busy running I didn't even notice the group of people watching me but then I jumped to get off the treadmill and I ran around a bit to slow down and then stop. I tried to walk but I couldn't I tried to jump but couldn't so I looked down and saw my shoes were burnt stuck to the floor "Dad Dad Dad Dad Dad I'm stuck to the floor!"I said in a panic voice my dad was laughing and then shouted for every one to get out and everyone ran out.

"Son you were running around probably 150mph or probably more. Did you drink, get bit or struck by lightning lately?"my dad asked "no dad I am a video game character."I said my dad looked at me he sat down and started to laugh "we cannot tell your mother I am barely taking it Well imagine how she will react."my dad said we then spent a few minutes getting the burned shoes off me and he gave me a pair of running sneakers "Well with new heroes and villains appearing want to become a hero?"Dad asked

"Dad I am short,young, I don't know how to fight and I am not level 6 yet." I said "wait since your a video game character how do you get quest?"Dad asked "Well some appear when mom or you give me a command or appear just cuz." I said my dad then looked like he was thinking "son let's go for now."Dad said so he called for someone and we waited I got bored so I opened my inventory to get some cookies I had.

"Hammer space?"Dad said "no it's my inventory I can put things in it and they never expire."I said my dad got up

And grabbed a ball "can you catch with your inventory?"Dad asked and before I could answer he threw the ball at me I placed the inventory in front me and the ball went inside. "Possibilities."Dad

-later 1:30pm arcade near Staten Island beach (only people old like me and people who lived on that island know about it Z P.o.v-

My dad was talking to the owner and they looked at me and owner gave my dad some keys my dad then lead me to the arcade basement he opened the door and we in we walked a bit and went to a elevator got in and went 5 floors down the doors opened and there was 1 big giant room there was a table a few chairs a couch and a few arcade machines.

"Dad What is this place?"I asked he didn't answer instead he tapped the desk a few time and a black marble with lots of colorful streaks popped up.

"son I know what you are going through and well your lucky I'm your dad in the past I was a hero marble man, and there were some villains wood master, Miss Frosty, Captain Shot and a few others. But back then it was easy to do good and hide because people fear power people like us, after a few years everything went quiet no new power people waking up powerful powers and causing havoc or heroes saving the day so I got a job found love married your mom and your were born. Now many years after peace people are waking with powers the government is doing their best to keep everything quiet but of course they aren't perfect no one is, the point is as your father and someone with experience with different powers I am going to train so you don't die after that hero villain or anti-hero I don't care what path you take is for you to decide. So son will you like to be train to be one of the strongest people out there!?"Marble man asked

I looked at my dad he was now wearing a pair of blue sunglasses his hair was now blue instead of black he was wearing a brown trench coat with many pockets he also had on black jeans and black Dress shoes "You look a little cool."I said "ahhh well back in my days I was the coolest hero."Dad said "I want to be the strongest."I said my dad smiled "welcome to Power course 101 and I will be your teacher."Dad said he reached into his pockets and threw a few marbles a few dummies appeared a blackboard a projector and another table but with lots of weapons I looked at my dad he was panting "haven't used my powers for about 7 years just like a riding a bicycle you never forget but you get rusty."Dad said

"Now son what is strongest weapon you can bring into a battle strength, speed, magic or brains?" Dad asked "ohh the answer is easy strength or magic."I said my dad laughed "like father like son nope the answer is brains because without it you will lose."Dad said he then threw some more marbles onto the floor "meet speedy, Castor and Brutal."Dad said and I saw 3 little men Speedy was wearing all blue and he was running around really fast "now let me explain let's say Castor and Brutal are stronger then speedy and speedy can run around only Mach 1 speed of sound by the way, now they are fighting a sand monster who do you think wins?"Dad Asked "mmmm Castor wins."I said Castor then started to fight a sand monster twice his size and was barely doing anything thing to stop Sandy "Castor stop Castor has lost well then again he didn't have the right spells yet, now speedy isn't just fast he is smart Speedy go."Dad said and then Speedy ran so fast Sandy couldn't touch him Speedy was running around carrying water he was wetting sandy and sandy was deformed then speed put sandy in a bag filled with water. "Brutal would lose because he would first fight with a plan against a sand monster and lose, but the Brutal And Castor would of won if they used water against Sandy."Dad said he walked around and checked his watch "we will spend 1 hour today studying powers and power types disadvantages."Dad said and we talked.

-1 hour later Z p.o.v-

I was busy processing all the information my dad gave me it was all so amazing we were heading home when we saw mom and she didn't look happy she told me to go to my room and that she and dad would have to have a talk. I was in my room thinking what will happen once I reach level 6 and then I heard shouting I heard glass break and the door slam a few minutes later my dad came up "don't worry son she not gonna leave she will be back later."Dad said

She never did. later that day on the news mom died due to fight between a

Noob hero and a villain. dad was so upset he spent the whole night crying.

-next day Z p.o.v-

Dad told me to do whatever I wanted he had to set up mom funeral so with some money dad gave me I went to Coney Island -quest alert! Win at 5 different game stands reward 500 exp, become cooler then other people. Fail you will be seen as a loser. (Y/N)- oh it's is on I first went to stand that had to throw darts at balloons I paid $4 for 3 shots "active throw."I said lowly and all three darts hit the balloons "wow we got a winner what would you like little man?"the owner asked "I want the cat plush toy."I said and he gave it to me I then went to toss a ring where you toss a ring onto a bottle to win a prize I paid $6 for 10 rings I tossed all then at once and thanks to my luck stats all ten landed on 10 different bottles everyone had a shocked face on their faces "I want the fish tank with 5 gold fish." I said and the owner gave it to me there was this shot water a clown mouth to make the ballon fill and pop so I played against 5 people I won and got a dog plushie I paid $5 to play. Ok 3 games won only 2 left.

So I went hammer slammer, slam the hammer on the launcher to make the a ring go up to get the ultimate prize which is a skateboard I paid $10 for 3 tries the first hit it barely made it half way so I concentrated hard and hit harder it almost reach the top -new skill made **strength** (lv1) **:** when activated strength stats get a +10 stats for 5 seconds cost 5 mp per use **.** \- so using my new skill I won the hammer game and got a skateboard I put the the plushie and gold fishes in my inventory and I then went to the final game that the quest choose for me a shooting thing all I know I got to shot the middle target as much as I can and I win a prize I paid $10 to play i held the gun and aimed I fire once and I hit a ten but when I fired the gun I felt excited I don't know what happened inside of me but all of sudden all remaining shots made it to center of the target I won BB gun.

-level up congratulations you are now lv 6-

 **Name:Z Zach ramirex**

 **Class:none at the moment**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Age:5**

 **Level:6**

 **Hp:104+7**

 **Mp: 49+12**

 **Str: 22+8**

 **Vit:49+6(6 from Vit gets added to HP.)**

 **Dex:31+9+10(from training.)**

 **Int:27+6**

 **Wis:18+2**

 **Def:43+11**

 **Cha:26+4**

 **Will:18+2**

 **Perception:14+1**

 **Luck:22+6**

 **Speed:31+5+30(from training.)**

 **Skill points:25**

 **Stats point(I forgot to add these before.):60**

Book 1 did a ring and it shined I opened it.

-congratulations you have reached step 4) put all your stats points into int.- so I did

 **Name:Z Zach ramirex**

 **Class:none at the moment**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level:6**

 **Hp:117**

 **Mp: 61+31(int increases mp if I am correct it takes 1 third of int to increase mp.)92**

 **Str: 30**

 **Vit:55**

 **Dex:50**

 **Int:93**

 **Wis:20**

 **Def:54**

 **Cha:30**

 **Will:20**

 **Perception:15**

 **Luck:28**

 **Speed:66**

 **Skill points:25**

 **Stats point:0**

Once I added all my stats points to int I felt smarter so I checked the book.

-oh boy step 5) now grab any of the completed final fantasy games and learn their skills.-

I grabbed the one of games labeled Black mage -would you like to learn the way of black mage/Black wizard and his magic? (Y/N)- I pressed yes I regret I did I felt a mental pain trough my whole brain information was passing by fast but as quickly as it came it left so I got up and did a quick test "Fire." I said and a wave of fire came out my hand I quickly made it leave realizing I could of started a fire inside the house.

I then learned the other final fantasy characters and went to sleep. End

 **C : So like I said before this is just for fun their is plot just now we are not their yet anyways onto other news I didn't expect to get 2 followers and 2 favorites and 117 views and hp matches my views by pure chances so thanks for checking this out love C.**

 _ **Z: Future characters Kevin the invisible boy and Darkus the the prince darkness (#botharegood.) Anyways plan to do cross overs with this story Kevin(age 5) Darkus(age 6) and Z(age 5) will be the main so once we explain their powers if we haven't decided what world to send them to, then whatever world that is commented we will choose to use and maybe just maybe we will accept oc since this is a oc story... oh yeah we are also finally gonna restart**_ **The Imitator** _ **so if your interested in check it out when it comes out. Peace**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 making friends

-Z p.o.v-

 **Name:Z Zach ramirex**

 **Class:none at the moment**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Age:5**

 **Level:6**

 **Hp:117**

 **Mp: 61+31(int increases mp if I am correct it takes 1 third of int to increase mp.)92**

 **Str: 30**

 **Vit:55**

 **Dex:50**

 **Int:93**

 **Wis:20**

 **Def:54**

 **Cha:30**

 **Will:20**

 **Perception:15**

 **Luck:28**

 **Speed:66**

 **Skill points:25**

 **Stats point:0**

-time skip March 17 Saturday -

I really didn't do anything expect organize my magic spells and weapons I learned I can use something called quick equipment which is cool but I just did nothing for a whole month even my dad nothing for a month we just ate watched tv and chilled then he had to go to work a few days back and here I am now alone watching a dinosaur sign about love and friendship hmm I should make some friends but most kids are still in school that's a thing why aren't I in school I'm 5 years old meh who cares I just want a friend. **-quest alert make at least 2 friend by Wednesday (Y/N)** \- I pressed yes and grabbed my skateboard I left a note and closed the house once out I skated a bit on the sidewalk just to warm up and then I skated to the Staten Island ferry not far from where I live once there I just waited for the boat to come. There were some guys playing music so I pulled my flute out and tried to keep up then a screen appeared before my eyes -welcome to music notes one copy the notes and you might get a prize.- I read when I pressed some holes on my flute the holes on the screen would light up ohhhhh.

I started to play the man with the machine gun final fantasy 7 the guys would add notes to make it sound cooler. Once done the crowd gave us some money and the ferry gates opened I waved goodbye to the band and walked onto the ferry to.

 **-quest has generated a age search, ages 7 and lower will appear with a question mark above their heads good luck.-** I read so looked around the boat there was kid who looked see sick his name was James his power was change the color of anything he touches lame I walked up to upper deck I saw a girl and her power was to get almost anybody to do what she wants but she would have to touch them first scary so I will stay away from her after a few the ferry docked so I skated out and went to the park.

There were some joggers a few families and my first friend his name is Kevin when o was skating I saw a question mark but nobody under it so I followed it I saw wallets float out of people pockets and disappeared into thin air after a while a Kevin turned visible "cool trick dude!" I said excitedly he jumped "were you following me?"Kevin asked "Yep saw you make wallets disappear into thin air."I said

"Wait you saw me!?"Kevin asked "Well I wouldn't see you more like I knew where you were."I said "really interesting."Kevin said "Anyways wanna be my friend?"I asked "hmm if you find me count to 30 I promise not to leave the park."Kevin said and turned invisible I started to count **-Side quest find Kevin reward 100 exp and 10 dollars failure Kevin will hate you.-**

Once I reached 30 I hopped onto my skateboard and rode around the park looking for Kevin until I found him in a tree "Found ya."I said he jumped down and turned visible "how? My dad is ninja and can't find unless he uses his ninja tricks."Kevin asked "cuz I am a video game character I can find because I saw the quest mark above your head."I said "that's cheating."Kevin said "but we are friends now."I said in my mind the ff1 victory theme went off "ugh fine my name is Kevin Hazama the invisible boy."Kevin said "my name is Zach Ramirez But you can call me Z and umm I am the gamer." I said "so how does your power work you get stronger when you level up do you have skill shop oh do you have a inventory?"Kevin asked "yes I don't know and yes it's how I carry my snacks and I gave Kevin a chocolate bar "I said we then spent some time playing tag until it's was 4pm "well I have to go back home I live on the island."Kevin said "what me too."I said I then opened my menu and and made a party and invited Kevin **-Z has invited you to the 'friend' party (y/n)- -Kevin has joined the party-**

"Hey i can see my stats now."Kevin said

 **Name: Kevin Hazama**

 **Class:none at the moment**

 **Title: The invisible boy**

 **Age:5**

 **Level:5**

 **Hp:62**

 **Mp: 60**

 **Str: 24**

 **Vit:33**

 **Dex:33**

 **Int:12**

 **Wis:12**

 **Def:33**

 **Cha:17**

 **Will:13**

 **Perception:17**

 **Luck:15**

 **Speed:23**

 **Skill points:20**

 **Stats point:50**

"Well we can keep in touch easily with this."I said as I messed with the chat box and chat call settings "nice well I am turning invisible now I love to be hidden as much as I love to be found talk to you later."Kevin said as he ran off I looked at the Statue of Liberty **-Statue of liberty is a magical Land mark the closer you get the more magic you have and it restores faster too.-** cool if I ever get into a fight I can't win I will come here.

After a few minutes the ferry docked and I was skating home on the way passed my local library and a few book stores but what the gamer skill saw was info and skill I plan to earn as much information as I can skills I have enough and they are powerful I went into the library and I saw many books glow but what the library wasn't all about books - **secret entrance to another dimensions so you can get a familiar. Quest alert go get a familiar reward you will have a pet and get 500 exp failure nothing (y/n)** -

Of course I accept the quest who wouldn't once I snuck around the staff and enter the plain in site staircase that nobody climbed I ran down and ran and ran I felt the world around me start to fade color were being lost but I kept running then the color were returning and I was running up a stone staircase once I made it to the top I saw a brighter blue sky and green hills and a light green forest **-welcome to Dimension peace, it's a plain of existence where earth heaven and hell join the locals are mostly peaceful there barely any trouble here but there's always some who likes to fight so be careful.-**

After reading I ran into the forest I met fairies, elves and a talking deer but I kept exploring then I met horned rabbits and spiked lizards cool but not what I want after a while I decided to sit by a lake and I was eating a brownie with chocolate cream in them. While I was eating something bumped into me I looked around and saw a water blue blob - **Slime lv 3 hp 15 mp 10 not really powerful and are good for exp.** \- I gave it some chocolate and it bounced up and done from the sweetness I think I gave it some more and jumped around with glee until it stopped before me - **you can make the nameless slime your familiar (y/n)** -

I choose yes and I named it Aqua "well let's go aqua I need to get home fast." I said Aqua shines brightly for a few seconds and disappeared -Aqua has gone into inventory call when you want him out.-

I ran to the exit and snuck my way back into the library and skated home once there I saw my dad and he was beat up "what happened dad?"I asked as we walked into the house "your old man is not the hero he used to be before these new villains are strong but lucky my tactics still work so son do me a favor get stronger before trying to be a hero I love you."my dad said "thanks dad by the way I have a pet slime now."I said "ok show me."Dad said

"Ok come out Aqua."I said and Aqua appears in our living room I have it some devil dogs and it ate it. "Hahahaha a slime that loves sweets."Dad said while laughing "I also learned their are 4 plain of existence earth, heaven, hell and peace but it's called dimension peace."I said "give me a second to heal and then I start to cook dinner and since Aqua is part of the family now no candy before meals expect lunch."Dad said

-That night Kevin POV.-

I was eating dinner with my family like every night "son how was your day today?"Dad asked me "it was fun I even made a friend."I said "did you finally try making a friend while visible?"Mom asked "actually he could sense where I was not really see but he knew exactly where I was." I said "you can invite your friend over whenever you want."Dad said as he ate sushi he loves it I don't hate it but I don't really like it either. I then pressed a few buttons on my game menu and called Z "dude my parents said you can visit anytime." I said "really can I come over tomorrow I get a new pet I wanna show off?"Z asked "is it a cat?"I asked "nope."Z said "oh ok then use your weird powers to find me."I said as I hang up "oh what powers does your friend have?"mom asked "oh he called it the gamer power." I said I then finish eating and went to bed.

-Hell Darkus POV.- Being the prince of one of the fear kings many beings fear you and or expect you to be really mature. "Fuck this shit Dad I am moving to the surface where my mother lives you can stay here with my 50 and something brothers and sisters."I said my Dad king of hell looked at me as he got up "then as I father I wish you but as a king you no longer have rights for the throne go my son."Dad said he opened a portal for me I ran to my room i grabbed all my things lots of human money and 6 of my dad spell book. I jumped into the portal once I was out of it I found myself in a room with my mom

"Hi mom I am back."I said she was crying "how much I missed you son we have missed 6 years apart but we can make up for loss time."my mom said "I would love that I also brought lots of money of all types I didn't know which you used."I said my mom laughed "it's not your job to worry about money that's my task you are now a young boy with no responsibilities."mom said I hugged my mom we then started to cook together.

End-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 still making friends

My dad was out training so he could at least not get as hurt as before I was skating to my new friend house I passed many people and building until I found his house near the beach I knocked on the door and Kevin opened the door he came with a flying kick so I fire blasted him back inside "ow ni fair you know magic."Kevin said but I was more worry about his hp "careful your hp is 1/3 of its supposed to be."I said he then started to eat a bowl of cereal and he healed back to 100% phew

"Anyways show me your pet."Kevin said as he kept eating "come out Aqua." I said and Aqua appears "you got a smile as a pet man I thought you got a dragon not something so lame."Kevin said Aqua then bounce ram into Kevin so hard he knocked out "good Aqua."I said as I pet it Kevin got up "no fair again where did you get a pet slime from Anyways?"Kevin asked "the library."I said "also why is your dad on the sealing?"I asked "oh that's where he is dad me and Z are going to the library to get me a pet."Kevin said as looked at the ceiling his dad then dropped down and gave him some money before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Kevin hopped onto his bike and me my skateboard we raced to the library he won

"Ok so we need to sneak past into those stairs."I said to Kevin as I nodded to the stairs "piece of cake."Kevin said he turned invisible and walked into the dimension I followed and ran in and once over Kevin was visible again so we ran on the road looking for a baby dragon we checked the mountain but found adult earth dragons and none were having babies, we then checked forest we found a forest dragon but she didn't have a husband so no babies but she did give us cool blades (adventure time.)

We ran to the volcano but then turned around it was too hot "last place is the ocean and a lake." I said we were walking it was 12 pm and we were hungry once at the lake we saw 4 dragons and no babies so Kevin super punched my hand It stung a lot so walked to ocean as we ate we then heard running and screaming but it didn't sound human "super Z away."I said as I ran to the screaming Kevin followed we found 2 adult goblins 3 adult orcs and a adult picking on a baby dragon Kevin charged in so fast I didn't even see him for a sec he kicked a orc in the nut poked the other orc in the eye and then turned invisible to dodge a attack from the other orc and tripped the orc down "grass sword fly."I said the grass sword then sliced of the goblins metal armor off "boo."I said then me and Kevin point our grass sword at the wolf the wolf played dead Kevin then started to help the baby dragon he gave him food and water the dragon hugged him "thank you my name is sui."Sui said as she glowed "Kevin touch your forehead with hers and the contract will be complete."I said and Kevin did with Kevin new pet/friend dragon we planned to go back home the grass blades were like green arm bands which is good we were talking and playing with our pets that we almost didn't notice the forest dragon "hey Freya how goes the hunt for your boyfriend?"Kevin asks "about that I did as you said and now I have to many dragons coming to asking for marriage for that I will give you anything."Freya said "but I thought you already did didn't you give us these super awesome grass swords?"Kevin asked "that I did hmm you boy the one with many numbers I can grant you the power to creat your own ID I won't explain what it but you will learn as you use."Freya said as she stood before us "now creating a ID is easy just gather all your magic and say ID create and to exit say ID escape good luck mortal child."Freya said and she flew off and we saw about 30 other dragons fly after her

We exit the dimension and climb out using the stairs and we exit the library we head to park near the library and eat snacks

As we ate a boy came up to us and he looked mad I don't know "how did you two enter the portal?"Darkus asked "We sneaked past the adults and other kids duh."Kevin says as he starts to chew on gum "so you two are normal human mortals?"Darkus asked "Well kinda I guess we both are 100% human but we have powers Darkus son of satan."I said and at the moment I regretted saying his title he round house kicked me into a tree "ID create!"Shouts lucky it worked unlucky Darkus was also inside "Hells fire ball."He said and a giant fire ball came my way I dodge and turned into Black my map and int got +30 boost Kevin was invisible and he was getting cuts in on Darkus "don't be gay turning invisible."Darkus said he was lv 20 so I used Nuke on him only getting half his hp "a wizard eh your body is weak if you have that type of spell."Darkus said he charged at me I blocked his punch with my grass sword "like hell I am weak why are we fighting wait is this how people from hell make friends?"I asked as we clashed fist to blade "what aren't you here to kill me?"Darkus asked as he stepped back and took in a deep breath blowing fire at us "now we didn't know about you until like 2 minutes ago."I said I then felt someone enter our portal and I saw a lady her name and lv were ? Marks scary she walked up to Darkus and smacked him on the back of his head "sorry boys I saw he throw the first punch."? Said as she did a bow and forced Darkus to bow "um it's ok everyone from hell must make friends like this after they are strong and prideful."I said she sigh and laughed "your not wrong about their about them being prideful and strong."? Said "Kevin the cost is clear." I said and Kevin appears "can you two boys be my son friend he is not normal with human standards."? Asked I then sent Darkus a party invite he laughed "so that's how you knew I feel dumb."Darkus said he then joined the party "sorry most people who know my name and title are after my life."Darkus said as he did a bow "it's all cool at least me and Kevin can keep up with a lv 20 being a bit."I said Kevin offered Darkus some gum and we said or sorry and became friends "me And Kevin start school next year at os 14 you can join us if your mom allows it."I said we all looked at Darkus mom and she sighed "fine."she said we dance and went out separate ways.

End-


	6. Chapter 6

**C: Like I said I update when I feel like it, the boys will be crossing over for a while and then dealing with their own world problems**

Chapter 6 school years and a fairy tale adventure pt 1

-Time skip to September 4 first day of school Darkus POV-

After joining Z and Kevin we spent time fighting and pranking each other Z is extremely carefree even thou he is considered weak by my standards and Kevin is caution so they balance each other I guess myself as their powerful guard and friend I was walking to school when I saw Z fall off his skateboard and land inside a bush Kevin was laughing at Z and helped him up "sup you 2."I said Z was up and dusting himself "I am fine."Z said "Same."Kevin said we enter the school and head to the cafeteria we ate breakfast while some kids ran around "I think we might be to mature for our age group."I said but I was wrong because when I looked at Z he was chasing a boy who tagged him after a while we were divided and sent to our classes none of us were in the same class but we did have the same lunch and gym period. My first class was art then and there I knew my school life was going to busy so I text Z and he was doing math.

-Kevin POV-

I was bored out of my mind but i also didn't want to skip grades so Z Darkus and I were having a mental game called adventure where each of us make up a dumb and dangerous scenario and we then have to solve it as a team Z always made the most dangerous scene without even trying like a army of vampire that had zombie slave that can spit acid! finally at lunch we decided to to enter A empty ID and have a spar Darkus won only because he was lv 21 while me and Z were lv 10 we then went back to the real life and went to gym there we pretended to struggle to be the fastest while doing a running test we let Z win after a few more classes we were free.

-Z POV-

School was So boringly long but now the first day was over and so many more to come after school me Darkus and Kevin started to train some more we plan to become the strongest we were in the Bronx when we suddenly saw a giant spider attack a nearby building I shit my pants the spider also had laser vision "oh hells no you gonna die."I said the giant spider was lv 100 with 10,000 hp its defense was high since bullets weren't doing anything at all "Nuke Nuke Nuke."I said as I blasted the spider three time taking away 3,293 hp it roar from pain lucky me it had the burned effects and was dying slowly unluckily I was out of MP

"Darkus blasts this freak now."I said and he did he killed it with 7 hell fire balls but that was not what made us hype what made us hype was that it dropped items 4 dozens hp potions, lots of dollars and some monster parts I gained 4 levels making me lv 14 Kevin gather the items and we ran off.

"We are so becoming monster Slayers if they drop items all the time."Kevin said we were walking home when a green portal appeared in front of us -green portal to a fairy tale world complete the fairy tale and you will be sent back.- "should we go?"Kevin asked "sure if we are fast enough we can make it before dinner or breakfast."I say we put or book bags into our respective inventories I switch to a plain green shirt and short blue trunks Darkus was wearing a black shirt and black shorts Kevin wore a long sleeve multicolored sweater and rainbow dye shorts "my mom loves to come up with creative clothes don't judge my clothes."Kevin said we nodded and jumped into the portal

Darkus POV- once we crossed the portal everything looked brighter and fresh "look a boy and a cow."Z said my mind raced through a few fairy tales and stopped at jack and the bean stalk "we need that cow."I said "ok leave it to me."Z says Kevin turned invisible I stay far from Z but I could hear his conversation with jack "really you will keep Matilda as a family thanks Zack and 15 gold coins is more then fair."Jack said Z gave jack 15 gold coins and jack ran back from where ever he was coming from Kevin appeared on the cow and Z was petting it "now we have to go to town and sell her for magic beans."Darkus says we walked the path and everything was peaceful we passed many cute animals "I am bored I thought we would be fighting by now."Kevin says as he flips a dagger up and down we then heard music playing so we started to run towards it (jack and the bean stalk 1974 meeting the seller of miracles scene.)

We saw a man covered in orange from head to toe he was playing a catchy tune Z started to play along using his flute "hmmm hello Zack."The man said that pit is on guard "how did you know my name?"Z asked "I know many things my boy the boy on the cow is Kevin and the human demon is Darkus."the man said he stopped playing for a second and then looked at Z "tell me boy do you believe in miracles."The man asked "not really."Z said then the man started to play again and Z was about to play his flute "do you like music?"The man asked "yes I do it's my favorite thing in the world."Z says "then you must believe in miracles, music can make you dance when you least expect it, and if your feeling sad music can also make you happy wouldn't you call that a miracle."The miracle seller asked "I guess your right."Z says as he looked at the man play "well if you believe me now I can sell you 7 magical miracles beans."The man said "ok what do you want from me?"Z asked "your cow would do nicely."The man said Z grabbed the pouch and gave the man the cow as we walked away I heard the man laugh loudly we were deep in the forest when Z planted 1 seed and put the others away after a few hours we saw something start to sprout almost like it was dancing and then it started to shoot up fast.

"Last one Up has do our homework."I said as I grabbed the growing beanstalk Z and Kevin grabbed on and they started to climb up once near me we tried knocking each other off. the beanstalk reached a hole and attached itself to it

Kevin POV-

I was the first to check the area to see if it was safe but all I saw was a girl sitting on a cloud and she looked beautiful "come up the cost is clear."I said Darkus and Z popped up, Z had a mouse that was wearing a pink dress in his hand I hopped down from the well and got the girl attention "who are you three?"Margret asked "we are three adventuring brothers my name is Kevin then there's Z and Darkus."I said she giggles "you guys do smell heroic my name princess Margret I live here in the kingdom of clouds."Margret said I saw Z and Darkus jump onto some clouds and they started to use them to fly around "so do you get lonely up here?"Z asked Margret giggled and started to sing.

~No one's happier than I,~Margret sings as she floats around on her cloud Z jumped onto on and flew up,Darkus sat on one and was floating upwards i jumped onto one and followed Margret

~I feel like reaching up to touch the sky.~Margret sings as we all flying around on clouds.

~I'm riding on a cloud I could sing out loud.~Margret sings we fly around some more Z fell off his cloud and landed on a other.

~I will glow and I know the reason why~Margret sings

~No one's luckier than I My happy heart in side is riding

high I'll tell the sun and moon that the world is in tune and the birds can all sing a lullaby.~Margret sings as she makes heart shape clouds fly around us

~For I'm in love and I'm loved in return the gods above can see that I yearn For the day he takes me in his arms were I will sigh and try not to be shy

I dont mind telling you because i know that its true.~Margret sings as we all fly around some pillars

~there is no one that's happier than I.~Margret sings as we land and walk up some stairs.

"Follow me I will show you around the castle."Margret says I followed but kept my guard up never know what can happen.

-Darkus POV.-

The castle had Dark magic running through every brick and stone as if it was remodeled, not only that but I am pretty sure the mouse Z has is cursed but I don't know why plus the castle has so many creepy design. to say something evil didn't live here was to say Z wasn't carefree.

Anyways after a short walk we made it to a big living room and we saw Margret future husband his name is tulip and he is a giant. We might be screwed "Kevin I swear we might be in over heads a bit giants are brute and can tank a lot of spells we got to leave."I said lowly to Kevin "we can't the Witch saw us and Z would stay anyways, we stick together."Kevin said I sighed after a while the witch appeared and she was Lv 25, 3 Lv higher then me, higher Lv of both Z and Kevin by 11.

"Hello boys my name is madam H. How are you young boys doing today?"Madam H. Asked "I am doing great I rode a cloud and got to see Margret future husband he so cool."Z said all that had to be a lie and if not I will never trust my life with Z.

"My my you three must be hungry after a long journey to get here follow me and I will fatten you up."madam H said as she started through some double doors "Margret I will be back in a few wait for me in your room so I can put on your make up."Madam H said "please come to my wedding tomorrow."Margret said "will do."Kevin said as he did a bow we followed Madam H down some halls and some voice started to tell us to run away until made it to a magic elevator "5 bucks I can run faster then this machine."Z said "go!"Kevin said as the elevator closed all we heard was a explosion.

Once at the top Z was waiting for us and Madam H eye twitches from shock "anyways come sit and wait I will be back with dinner."Madam H said and she left the room.

"She is so gonna try to poison us."Z said with a serious tone "then why are you acting like a child?"I asked "so she won't use magic."Z said shit he has a point "right anyways let's use our inventory to drink and pretend to sleep."I said "ok."Kevin said as we waited Madam H came back with Three bowl of soup.

-sleepy soup: restores HP and MP to 100% effects: time asleep varies on who drinks it.-

We opened our inventory and made it look like we were drinking from the bowl and cast sleep on us at least that last only 2 minutes.

-Later Z POV.-

When I woke up I noticed I was in a dark round cold place so I get out and noticed it was a pot I get Kevin and Darkus out by freezing their butts hahahaha.

Darkus set me on fire. "Anyways we gotta follow this mouse."I said "follow the mouse he says what's next follow some spiders."Kevin said "DONT even think about following spiders!"I said anyways we followed the mouse found her mouse friends and followed them through some tunnels and got into the treasure room. "Master a bunch of thieves are trying to steal your gold!"The golden harp said "hey I didn't even pick up gold yet to call me a thief."Kevin said "wait didn't I catch you taking people wallets when I first met you?"I asked "that's beside the point."Kevin said

The mouses held the Harp strong so she couldn't Sing and good thing too because tulip appeared Kevin left us to Die because he turned invisible, Darkus blended into some shadows leaving me to die alone. "Harp have a bunch of human boys been here?"Tulip asked "...your the only one I seen today."I said with my best womanish voice. Tulip snapped his finger and said "lay." A golden chicken flew down laid a egg and flew back to its perch.

Then Margret called Tulip. "Dibs!"Kevin, Darkus and I as we circle the golden chicken, we have no time for this Kevin take the chicken, I will grab the harp and let's steal some gold not to many but enough to be modern day Kings."I said on that we agreed once we had our fill we went to castle highest tower and camped there.

"Tomorrow is the only day we get to save Margret."Kevin said "I say we crash the wedding."Darkus said I pulled out the harp and lit my hand on fire scream and I will burn you slowly as you beg for mercy, now tell me how to break Margret curse."I said

"To break the curse Margret must be Kissed by someone with a brave a heart."The harp said as she made a kiss symbol with her strings.

"I'll do it."Kevin said "fine."Darkus said "yep no complaints here."I said I put the harp away and we fell asleep.

-Next day Kevin POV.-

We were kneeling outside by some stained glass windows and listen to the puppet priest sing once they were near the alter. Darkus grabbed me and smashed me through the window I rolled and Kissed Margret her eyes changed from brown to blue.

She danced for a bit "I feel like I just woke up from a long terrible sleep."Margret said then she gasped when she saw madam H.

"Tulip kill them."Madam H said "welp t-th-that's all folk."Z said as he pulled off a porky pig and we dipped out the castle and into a empty well "me and Darkus have to prepare you stay here with your girlfriend."Z said with a sing song voice.

"So Margret I have somethings to say 1 I like you."I said "I like you to Kevin."Margret said as she giggled "but I stole some gold from your treasure room."I said "the gold you took will be your reward for saving me."Margret said We hugged "me and my friends plan to kill the witch and giant if we win will you marry me?"I asked before She could answer a spear smashed down I pushed Margret out the way and Tulip get trying to kill us until he super stabbed the well making water go up just as I got near Tulip face I punched his face knocking him out the way we ran back to the castle only to run into Madam H.

Fog surround us blocking off the exit and the floor started to tilt side to side.

"Fira!"Z shouted a Fire storm dropped from the sky "I am the stronger wizard."Z said Madam H levitated Z and smashed him into the ground 5 times -Z HP is in Danger.- I read from the group party announcement. I threw 7 Daggers only Three cut Madam H.

Before I could try another attack Tulip stomped on Madam H. And smoke started to cover the room Z grabbed us and teleported us out the castle and got us near the well. "Z go to the roof and drink the soup to heal your self."Darkus said Z nodded and teleported away damn lucky bastard I wish I had teleport like my dad.

Black smoke shot up into the sky the castle was being changed it looked friendlier like it's supposed to be.

The mouse turned into humans. Oh shit they saw me steal.

-Darkus POV.-

With Z resting I need to cover Kevin, I caught up to Kevin and he was kissing the princess again "so she is your girlfriend."I said "nope she is my fiancé."Kevin said as they hugged then Tulip appeared he was sitting above some stairs taunting us.

"Margret don't worry for we shall destroy this brute."Kevin said he then summoned a few daggers coated with poison ohh yeah he is a Ninja son after all.

Tulip was Lv 35 out ranking both of us by a lot so we used Kevin poison daggers and got the poison effect on tulip but that only made Tulip rage "ok time for a plan A."I said I ran to Tulip and used Hells Fire fang and Kevin did a bunch of quick Slashes at the giant's arm get a lot of poison in Bit unfortunately the giant Grabbed us and threw is through 3 walls -Danger Danger health extremely low.- lucky the pain is gone but we are still a bit out of breath

"You brats will now be my Snacks."Tulip said as he walked to us we stood up and got ready for our last stand "Nuke!"Z shouted Z dropped from the tower and used his nuke spell on Tulip killing Tulip.

They Lv up by 3 and me by 2.

"Next fairy tale adventure I wanna fight the big bad Wolf."Kevin said as he laid on the ground tiredly but sprung up when he saw his future wife And a portal back home popped up.

"That's my cloud home Margret but don't worry I shall return."Kevin said Margret laughed and hugged Kevin "don't worry my brave knight I will wait for you."Margret said Kevin did a bow and jumped into the portal Z kicked me into the portal and jumped in afterwards son of Lich.

-End-


End file.
